


Hungry For Zayn

by craicslave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Cigarettes, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craicslave/pseuds/craicslave





	Hungry For Zayn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee/gifts).



Zayn was sprawled out over the bed, almost leaving no room for you. It didn’t bother you because you’d curl into a ball in the space his slender body left and when you woke up he would usually be wrapped around you. But he was a snorer and would sleep for days if you didn’t wake him up. You pushed his arms away and went to the toilet to wash the stench of his smoke off your body. He snuck up behind you when you were ready to get into the shower. You melted to his touch and turned around in his grasp and hugged your tall dark man. His cold fingers wrapped around your arms and his chin rested against your shoulder. His shoulders were wide against yours and almost imprisoned you in his embrace. Even though he was barely skin and bone he had a way of making you feel incredibly small and only his. 

“Get back to bed,” Zayn whispered and pried your arms off him. He walked out the bathroom naked, the curves his body displayed in the dim light taking your breath away, and you followed him. Packs of cigarettes and used condoms were falling out of the bin by your bedside table and he threw another one in as he inhaled the smoke of a recently lit cigarette. You were naked and so was he, but the lack of oxygen in the room had it feeling extremely hot, almost humid. He was gorgeous, his body chiseled by God himself, and his face crafted by angels. But his face had been left unshaven and sweat trickled down his toned side. This was how you preferred him anyway, rugged and dirty.

“Why do you want me?” You whispered and dropped your eyes to your feet. Zayn walked closer, his presence hovered over you almost making you feel a foot shorter. You tilted your head up to meet his gaze and asked again, “Why do you want me?” He didn’t answer, just gave you one of his stares that made you feel like he wasn’t listening to you, but at the same time had you evaporating into the atmosphere.

Zayn repositioned the cigarette between his lips, the other end almost burning yours. He took it out and exhaled the smoke slowly so it would only enter your slightly parted lips while pinning you to your place with his eyes. Your lungs filled with the smoke he exhaled and before you had the chance to take an actual breath he closed the distance between you and pressed his lips against yours. The slight vibration in Zayn’s throat when your tongue brushed against his lip made you feel as heavy as lead and it came as a relief when he shoved you to the bed.

You lay on your stomach, rock hard and ready, and reached out to the bedside table for some lube. Zayn’s hand wrapped around your extended arm, his body pressed against yours, and his lips against your ear. “No,” he said and placed small kisses at the side of your face. He flipped you underneath him and you whimpered when you saw him above you. When you where on your stomach not seeing his face would help you hold on longer but you didn’t dare deny him what he wanted. Time stopped when he placed his hands on your hipbones. All you could see was your dark lover sitting on his knees with a cigarette between his pink lips and his chocolate brown eyes staring into yours.

He grabbed your legs on either side of him and sank you into his lap. A loud moan escaped you when he pushed in and he dug his fingers into your flesh at the sound of his name echoing off the walls. It hurt when he wouldn’t use any protection but he enjoyed feeling your skin tighten against his. He gripped your sides and started moving faster and made sure that he would slide all the way in with every push. You rolled your hips to meet his and he took out the cigarette from his mouth and put it out against the sheets. This time he grabbed hold of your sides even harder and you braced yourself for harder thrusts.

“I fucking love it when you scream my name,” he hissed and put his arms against your ribs. “I love it that you’re so fucking tight.” He started relentlessly fucking you. “Feeling that you’ve only been stretched out for me.” Your hands dug into the skin bellow his chest and his name escaped your lips. “And it drives me crazy when you whimper at my touch.” He moved his hand from your hip to your stomach and trailed down to your cock. It didn’t take much to push you over the edge, and you came hot and fast. The realisation of Zayn’s hand around you shot through you harder than what you felt before and you screamed out his last name in ecstasy. “This is why I want you,” he said and licked your hot milky substance off the back of his hand.

He pulled out and almost flung you so you would land on your stomach. His palm pressed against the end of your back before you had the chance to bounce back up. He massaged your flesh and separated your legs to push back in. His movements where increasingly intense and you struggled to get on your arms and knees. Your stomach dropped and your face wash flushed with a split-second of worry that Zayn would hurt you. His nails dug into your hipbones, drawing blood, as he released holding himself deep inside of you. Pants escaped him and his thrusts grew lenient against your backside to ease himself out of your tightness around him. When he pulled out completely he fell beside you and put his arm under you. You rolled into his arms and pecked at his sides.

“Don’t ever ask me that again,” he growled and opened his mouth for a kiss. You reached up to meet him and sank back on his chest. His heart pounded hard against his ribs, ticking you down to a deep sleep in Zayn’s arms.


End file.
